BakuNano
(Open)]] BakuNano (Japanese version: are a new game component added in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. In the anime, they are considered more advanced versions of Battle Gear, however that is not the case in the Japanese version of the anime and the physical game. Information Description They are more advanced and smaller versions of the Battle Gear. They share the same attributes (Copper, Gold, and Silver) and can be used in a similar way. In the anime, BakuNano increases the destructive force of the Bakugan equipping it. They are not sold with Ability Cards. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge BakuNano raise a Bakugan's power to innumerable, uncontrollable heights. They also don't require Ability Cards, like Battle Gear, to activate their power. BakuNano/Nano Gear first appeared in BakuNano Explosion. Horridian used his BakuNano, Aeroblaze, to battle the Bash Brothers, and won. BakuNano are designed to hurt Bakugan and cause damage, which makes their usage potentially dangerous for the audience. Later, in the same episode, Bash Brothers used Shoxrox with their Flash Ingrams and brutally defeated Marucho and Infinity Trister. However, Shun and Taylean appeared and beat the Bash Brothers without using BakuNano. In A Royale Pain, Taylean battled a few Chaos Bakugan equipped with Shoxrox again but easily defeated them. Later, in the battle royale, Robin and Soon were using their BakuNanos, Hyper Pulsor and Slicerix. When Silent Strike appeared, Rafe appeared and used his BakuNano, Lanzato, as well. In Interspace Under Siege, the Battle Brawlers, except for Dan and Spectra, used their BakuNano to battle the Chaos Bakugan. The BakuNano that were used were Lanzato, Slingpike, Crosstriker and Hammermor. In Gundalia Under Fire, Rafe gave Dan a BakuNano for Drago, Sonicanon. In Unlocking the Gate, Spectra equipped Helios with Bombaplode, who easily defeated Smasheon and Rockfist. In Bakugan Dimensions, when BakuNano activates, it says BakuNano Boost. In the anime, they say "BakuNano (name of the BakuNano being used) Destroy!" (The Japanese version is the same, but without the "destroy" part, sometimes saying the word "equip" before the phrase). Physical Game Nano Gear can be played with a Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titan, or a Bakugan. You can carry up to three Nano Gear in your force. To play a Nano Gear during a Battle, it's Symbol must match the Gate Card's Color. Add the Nano's G-Power to the Mechtogan's or Bakugan's G-Power. You can play any/all Nano Gear from your Unused Pile. When played solely with a Bakugan, Nano Gear are removed from the game after the battle. In contrast, when attached to Mechtogan, Nano Gear simply go to your Used pile after the battle. Known BakuNano in the Anime List of BakuNano *Hammermor *Aeroblaze *Bombaplode *Hyper Pulsor *Crosstriker *Slingpike *Sonicanon *Shoxrox *Lanzato *Slicerix *Daftorix *Jamsaber *Orehammer *Spearax *Snipeon (unreleased) *Zillinger (unreleased) *Reconblast (unreleased) *Boomenator (unreleased) *Boompike (unreleased) *Batterax (unreleased) *Blamtheon (unreleased) Trivia *The toy versions of the BakuNano were almost all simplified in their opening mechanisms. *In the anime, only Bakugan are seen using BakuNano, while the real game encourages them to be used primarily on Mechtogan instead. *Dylan reveals he was the one who created the BakuNano that appeared in Interspace as he is a program made to make things more interesting. *Since nano means a smaller form of units, this could be a smaller form of Battle Gear. This could be why they have the same symbols and why they are smaller than Battle Gear. This may also be the reason why BakuNano are also called "Nano Gear", and the fact that Dylan referred to the BakuNano as a type of Battle Gear. This is not the case in the Japanese version, since Dylan in that version merely tells that BakuNano just came out of nowhere, with no mention of Battle Gear. *BakuNano and Battle Gear are different in one particular area. With Battle Gear, the equipment is actually attached or replaces a part of the Bakugan's body. With BakuNano, it appears that they are more like attachments/accessories since most of the BakuNano seem to be handheld weapons. *BakuNano are one of the few products that do not become Deka Bakugan. *In the anime, whatever attribute a BakuNano belongs to, it has that attributes color on it (i.e. Aquos-blue, Pyrus-red, etc.), exactly like Battle Gear, only Battle Gear have those colors in both the anime and the game. The toy BakuNano are all gray with their respective attribute highlights. *Like the Battle Gear, BakuNano have not been seen or mentioned since the last episode of Arc 1 of Mechtanium Surge. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuNano Category:Weapons Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions